The present invention relates to a hot melt adhesive spray apparatus for spraying hot melt adhesive at a predetermined flow rate onto an article.
A known apparatus for use in spraying hot melt adhesive onto an article, such as a backing sheet for a disposable diaper, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,983,109 issued Jan. 8, 1991 to Miller et al. and entitled Spray Head Attachment For Metering Gear Head. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a hot melt adhesive spray nozzle which receives adhesive at a predetermined flow rate from a gear pump.
When it is desired to render the nozzle in this known apparatus ineffective to discharge hot melt adhesive, the nozzle is disconnected from a distribution manifold. A blocking plate is connected with the distribution manifold. The blocking plate has an internal passage which directs hot melt adhesive from a nozzle supply passage to a recirculation passage in the manifold. Due to the restricted space in which the apparatus for spraying hot melt adhesive is used, it is relatively difficult and time consuming to disconnect the nozzle from the manifold and to connect a blocking plate to the manifold when it is desired to render the nozzle ineffective to spray hot melt adhesive.